Warriors: A comet's tail
by warriorkittehs3
Summary: This is a warriors cats fanfic of three clans i invented. When you think about it it a bit like divergent. When a kit is an apprentice in its own clan, the leader, deputy, and mentor of the apprentice decide wich clan its best for. Braveclan, Kindclan, or Trueclan. Each clans name describes it. Braveclan is brave. Kindclan is gentle and kind. Trueclan is honest.
1. Allegiances

TRUECLAN  
Leader: Songstar  
Deputy: Hopewing  
Medicine cat: Cherrynose  
Medicine cat apprentice: Smallvoice  
Warriors-  
Mousetail  
Frostpelt  
Redear  
Sunstreak  
Russetwing  
Tealwing  
Sandspots  
Wildwing  
Apprentices-  
Leakpaw  
Sweetpaw  
Petalpaw  
Wingpaw  
Queens-  
Sandflower  
Lemontail  
Kits-  
Brownkit

KINDCLAN

Leader: Sweetstar

Deputy: Larkdawn

Medicine cat: Peachblossom

Medicine cat apprentice: Saltpaw

Warriors-

Hardsong

Firenose

Jaybreak

Bluestrike

Smartfall

Aquavision

Brindlefur

Lakepelt

Apprentice-

Frogpaw

Pinkpaw

Windpaw

Queens-

Greenbud

Poppysweet

Jayrose

Kits-

Sagekit

Dogkit

Hawkkit

Sunkit

BRAVECLAN

Leader: Rockstar

Deputy: Orangetail

Medicine cat: Pearpelt

Medicine cat apprentice: Darkwhisper

Warriors-

Leaktail

Snowheart

Echofur

Bloodpelt

Deadtail

Tigersnake

Dappleheart

Littlesong

Apprentices-

Largepaw

Rosepaw

Queens-

Swanfur

Sundrop

Kits- Cometkit

BTW this is just the clans at the beginning of the story! every three story chapters i will update!


	2. Prologue

It was the full moon. The sky was clear and cloudless. On the island, the clans had gathered under the full moon truce. Everyone was mingling and sharing tongues, exchanging clan news. But in Trueclan territory, it wasn't as peaceful. A screech of pain split the air. Deep in the Trueclan nursery Sandflower was giving birth, and things were going rong. The kits were a moon early. Both medicine cats were at the gathering and wouldn't be back until dawn. Lemontail was trying everything she could to help, but she was no medicine cat, and it didn't do much to help. Sandflower's mate, Sunstreak, was pacing outside. poking his head in every few moments to check on his mate. After a while he couldn't take seeing her in so much pain, he raced out of camp and ran towards the gathering island. When he got there, Rockstar was in the middle of speeking, "The prey has been running well in my clan territory-","Cherrynose!" Sunstreak yelled as hew burst into the clearing interupting the Braveclan leader. Sunstreak raced across the clearing to the trueclan medicine cat. As he screeched to a halt in front of her he noticed the gaze of every cat in the clearing glaring at him. "Would you please explain to me what this is all about sunstreak?" Songstar, trueclan's leader asked. Sunstreak looked around quickly before answering, "Its an emergency Songstar. I wouldn't be interrupting the gathering if it wasn't. Sandflower has begun her kitting! But its gone wrong! there's so much blood Songstar! I'm scared she wont make it!" Smallvoice, Cherrynose's apprentice, Gasped, "i'll go back and help her!" the small medicine cat said, before racing off with sunstreak towards the trueclan camp. When Smallvoice got there, he rushed into the nursery and went to work. The next morning, at around dawn, the medicine cat reappeared. He padded over to Sunstreak. "i'm sorry" he said, "But One of the kits died. Sandflower is weak, but is ok, the last kit... im not sure it'll make it." The medicine cat said sadly, before padding away to his den. Sunstreak rushed into the nursery. His mate was in her nest, with a tiny brown kit suckling at her belly. He approached quietly and sat beside sandflower. "she's beautiful" he said. His mate nodded in agreement. She licked her kit gently. "I'd like to call her brownkit. if its ok with you." she said calmly. Sunstreak nodded. "brownkit." he murmured, "perfect".


	3. The battle

"Can't catch me!" Cometkit yelled, as Rosepaw ran after her, "I'm the fastest in the whole forest!" she yowled, before darting into a bush. Rosepaw slowed to a walk and started looking around. The Tabby apprentice loved playing with Cometkit. And the little silver she-kit loved it to. Cometkit was the only kit in the nursery, and Swanfur's kits would only be born in two moons. Rosepaw looked under a long blade of grass and under a pebble, looking for Cometkit. She was pretending she couldn't find the kit. Cometkit giggled in her hiding place. Rosepaw looked around and suddenly lept onto the small she-kit. "Gotcha!" she yelled triumphantly. Rosepaw was only three moons older than Cometkit, but almost twice as big. Cometkit was unusually small for a kit of her age. Three moons. Rosepaw picked up Cometkit by her sxcruff and padded back into camp. As soon as the pair entered the camp, Tigersnake ran up to them, "where have you been?! Sundrop's been worried sick! bring Cometkit back to the nursery and go clean the elders den!" Rosepaw's mentor said furiously, before padding into the warrior den to assemble a hunting patrol. "Sorry, Rosepaw! I didn't mean to get you in trouble!" Cometkit said, before jumping out of Rosepaw's grip and scampering into the nursery.

"Where have you been Cometkit?!" Sundrop said as soon Cometkit entered the nursery. "I've been worried sick! You should have told me! i would've gone with you to make sure nothing happened! You are forbidden to go into camp alone ever again." the young queen said. "But Sundrop! Thats no fair!" Cometkit complained, but one look from her mother stopped her whining immediately. She quietly sat infront of Sundrop as the queen groomed her. A few heartbeats later Swanfur padded into the den, "you found her!" she said happily, before sitting in her nest. "She was out playing in the forest with Rosepaw! Those two are inseparable! Its adorable and annoying at the same time." Sundrop answered, before returning to groom her daughter. A few minutes later Cometkit was all clean, "Can we play war, Sundrop?" she asked excitedly, her mother nodded. Cometkit jumped up and ran to the other side of the nursery. After a few heartbeats of silence Sundrop lept onto her daughter and started tickling her. Cometkit riggled under her mother and came out the other side. she jumped onto her mother back. Sundrop pretended to be beaten, and fell to the ground in defeat. "Gotcha!" Cometkit said before sitting down with er chin up proudly, "I'll be the best apprentice Braveclan! I'll beat badgers and foxes single pawed! I'll be the most feared in the forest!" she said happily. "Being feared is not something to be proud of." her mother scolded, "True bravery is when you are brave enough to be brave for other and not yourself." The queen reminded the kit. Swanfur nodded before speaking, "If you want, Sundrop, i'll take Cometkit out into camp." The younger queen offered. Sundrop nodded. Swanfur flicked her tail for Cometkit to follow her out into camp. Once in camp the played for hours. By the time they went back into the nursery is was dusk.

The next morning Cometkit woke up feeling sick. Sundrop called for Pearpelt to come check on her. The medicine cat said she had a cold and to keep her inside the nursery for a quarter moon. "But why do i have to stay here!?" Cometkit exclaimed as she paced around the nursery. "let someone else stay here! i wanna go play with rosepaw!". "You must stay in the nursery to get better Cometkit." Sundrop said, "But we can still have fun here, cant we? Why dont we play moss ball?" Cometkit nodded and they began to toss the ball back and forth. Suddenly, Bloddpelts yowl echoed from the camp, "Trueclan are attacking!". A screech was heard as Songstar burst into camp, and the fighting began.

Sundrop dashed out to help. Swanfur told Cometkit to stay put and ran out to help as well. Cometkit sat in her nest and waited. Every screech of pain she heard she would wonder if it was one of her clanmates, or if it was a nasty Trueclan warrior. A while later a small she-cat burst into the nursery. She was a brown tabby and clearly an apprentice. Cometkit backed away from the cat, who was twice as big as her. But every time she took a step back the apprentice took two steps forward. Suddenly she lept onto Cometkit and started clawing furiously at her back and her face. Cometkit slithered out from underneath her and planned to leap onto her back like she always did while playing, but she never had the chance. The she-cat jumped up, did a flip in mid air and landed on Cometkit. She bowled her over and clawed furiously at her belly with her hind claws. Blood dripped onto the ground and Cometkit yelled in pain. Then all of a sudden, the apprentice's weight vanished. The trueclan warrior threw the apprentice away and began licking Cometkit and cleaning her wounds. The she-cat glared at the warrior furiously, "What are you doing?!" she yelled at the warrior, "She's an enemy kit! we should teach her to fear our clan while she's young!". "No, Brownpaw!" The Warrior said to the apprentice, "We NEVER hurt a kit! Now, you are to return to camp with the rest of the clan. I will stay here and apologize for what you have done!" Brownpaw looked like she was about to argue but all she said was, "yes, Redear" Before stomping out of the den.

When Sundrop came back into the nursery she was extremely surprised to find an enemy warrior crouched over her kit. Redear quickly explained the situation and was brought to speak to Rockstar. "I was trying to check on my apprentice, Brownpaw,"he said, "I found her sent near the nursery so i went in. I saw Brownpaw clawing at the kits belly furiously. I stopped my apprentice before she could hurt her even more." He finished. Orangetail, the deputy, nodded as he listened. "thank you." he spoke thankfully, " You could have just saved my daughters life." Redear smiled and said goodbye. He padded out of camp and back to his territory. This one warrior mght just have made peace between the two rival clans.


	4. The prophecy

"And this is the Kindclan border." Echofur said to her new apprentice. "Right now everything's peaceful in the clans but you should remember this scent. Things never stay peaceful forever. " Cometpaw nodded excitedly, she needed to remember everything! What if Trueclan attacked again? Or Kindclan? Ok, that probably wouldn't happen, but never underestimate your enemies!. "Can we start hunting now?" Cometpaw asked excitedly. "No. We've done enough training today. You must be tired from trekking threw the whole territory like that. We'll go back to camp" Cometpaw wanted to argue but she WAS tired. She followed Echofur to camp and sat in a corner with the other apprentices, Rosepaw, and her brother, Largepaw. They shared a squirrel and then went to bed.

Cometpaw woke up in a meadow. It was still dark, the stars twinkled in the sky. A breeze ruffle the grass. Suddenly, a voice spoke, "Hello, Cometpaw" the apprentice gasped and turned around. She saw a grey tabby a few tail lengths away. His fur was speckled with stars. "A-are you from Starclan?" Cometpaw asked. The Starry cat smiled kindly, "Yes, I am. My name is Greystripe. (thunder! lighting!) Starclan asked me to deliver you a message." "A message? what message?" Cometpaw asked excitedly. Greystripe took a breath, his eyes started glowing blue as he began to speak, "Darkness lurks at the heart of the clans. It watches, It listens, and when the time is right it kills. But with the flying star comes peace among the clans." he said before slowly fading away. "No! Come back! What do you mean?!" Cometpaw yelled at the image of the fading cat.

"Cometpaw. Cometpaw! COMETPAW!" The silver apprentice snapped her eyes open. Largepaw was standing over her, nudging her. "Echofur says its time for you to go training!" Cometpaw yawned as she stood up and stretched, she wanted to talk to find a way to talk to te cat in her dreams. If she was right, he was the Greystripe from the stories about the original 4 clans. She would have time to think about it later, but now, she needed to train.


	5. The Gathering

Cometpaw raced towards the gathering island with her clan. Half a moon had passed since Graystripe had come to her in a dream. She had sat in her nest for hours trying to figure out what the prophecy meant. Stars couldn't fly, could they? But there wasn't any time to think about that at the moment, this was her first gathering! She wished that Rosepaw and Largepaw were there with her, but they had accidentally led a young fox to the camp a few days ago, and they weren't aloud to attend the gathering as punishment.

As her clan neared the gathering island, Cometpaw suddenly got nervous; what if the apprentice who had attacked her as a kit was there? What if the other clans thought she looked weak? In the middle of the island there was a giant stump. That's where the leaders addressed the clans. Kindclan was already there. Rockstar leaped onto the stump beside Sweetstar. He greeted her with a polite nod of his head, before sitting down. Cometpaw looked around, what should she do? Echofur was laughing as she spoke to a couple of Kindclan she-cats and Littlesong and Deadtail were heading towards a small group of Kindclan cats. Cometpaw noticed three apprentices sitting in one corner. They looked about nine or ten moons old, wich meant the must be transferring to their new clans tonight. There was a small silver she-cat with a little pink nose, a large black tom with stormy grey eyes, and a pale tabby tom with green eyes. Cometpaw wanted to go talk to them, but they were older than her, and she didn't want to be embarrassed.

Suddenly, the bushes around the clearing quivered and Trueclan entered. Songstar leaped onto the stump and flicked her tail as to greet them before sitting down between Rockstar (lol, i just love his name) and Sweetstar. Two Trueclan apprentices joined the three Kindclan apprentices in the corner. They looked about the same age as the Kindclan apprentices. One was a tortoise-shell she-cat and the other, seemingly her brother, was a skinny dark brown tom who seemed pretty grumpy. The clan cats walked around, spreading news and sharing tongues. For a second, Cometpaw forgot that they were all a part of different clans. Everyone seemed so happy and comfortable. Echofur came over with a black small black tom and a small white she-cat. "Tealwing, Firenose, this is my apprentice, Cometpaw. Cometpaw, these are my friends, Tealwing and Firenose", as each cat dipped there head in greeting, Cometpaw realized why their leaders had chosen their names. Tealwing had shining teal eyes that matched her white pelt beautifully, and Firenose had a small orange dot on the tip of his nose. It looked like a tiny flame and made him look slightly magical.

Suddenly, everyone went quiet. Cometpaw sat beside her mentor and looked up at the stump. "I would like to welcome everyone to the gathering, it is a beautiful night." Sweetstar began, "All is well in Kindclan, we would like to present our newest apprentice, Dogpaw." Everyone cheered his name, as a small brown tabby tom about her age that she hadn't noticed until that moment, stood up proudly. Sweetpaw cleared her throat to get everyone's attention, "We also have three apprentices who have reached ten moons. Pinkpaw, Frogpaw and Windpaw." Everyone turned to look at the three apprentices Cometpaw had noticed earlier. "Pinkpaw has always been truthful, even didn't make her happy. Pinkpaw will finish her training in Trueclan." as Pinkpaw nervously walked over to her new clan, they called her name to welcome her into their clan. "Next, is Frogpaw. Frogpaw has always faced danger head-on, even if he was scared. Frogpaw will continue his training in Braveclan." Frogpaw stood up proudly and walked over to his new family as the cheered. Cometpaw was happy. This apprentice looked like a strong fighter, like a good cat, and his black fur would help with hunting in Braveclan territory. Cometpaw smiled at him as he sat down beside her. He smiled back before turning to the stump. "Last, but not least is Windpaw. Windpaw was always kind towards everyone, and will continue training in Kindclan." His clan cheered, happy that he would stay with them.

Sweetstar flicked her tail for Rockstar to step forward and speak. "Not much has changed in Braveclan this moon. Hunting is good. Bloodpelt caught a falcon, and we have one new apprentice. Cometpaw will be mentored by Echofur." Cometpaw felt her back straighten proudly as the clans called her name. Frogpaw smiled at her as he called her name.

Rockstar moved aside for Songstar to address the clans. "Trueclan is doing well this moon, we have two new warriors. Leakpaw and Sweetpaw have become Leakscratch and Sweetrain." As Cometpaw watched the two new warriors straighten proudly, she thought about how badly these warriors would beat her in battle. Even a seven month old apprentice had given her a scar on her belly, and three on her back. Cometpaw decided that from now on, she would work harder in battle training. "We have two apprentices who have reached the age of ten moons. Petalpaw and Wingpaw, step forward. Petalpaw has always been someone we can depend on to tell the truth. She will continue training with us, in Trueclan." The cats of Trueclan called her name as the apprentice went to sit beside Pinkpaw. "Now Wingpaw. Wingpaw has always stood up for other cats and for himself, even at the most dangerous of times. He will continue his training in Braveclan. " Cometpaw cheered alongside her clanmates as Wingpaw walked over to them and sat beside Frogpaw. Cometpaw smiled at him. He scowled at her. She remembered how grumpy her had looked when he had first walked into the clearing. Cometpaw thought he might warm up once he had settled into his new clan.

Songstar nodded and jumped off the stump. Sweetstar and Rockstar followed shortly after. The cats said farewell and separated into their clans. Only then did Cometpaw see the cat she had dreaded seeing. The lean brown tabby she-cat walked beside Pinkpaw and Petalpaw. Brownpaw. The cat who had attacked a defenseless kit and left it scarred. Cometpaw quickly hid behind her mentor. "Who you hiding from?" Echofur asked, before noticing Brownpaw. "Oh, I understand."

Once they got to camp and Rockstar introduced Frogpaw and Wingpaw, and Cometpaw went to bed, but she couldn't sleep. At sunrise, she still hadn't slept a wink.


End file.
